Moltor
: "'''Thank you. You're kind."' : Moltor when taking a seat on Flurious' throne and his final words before his destruction by his brother, Flurious. '''Moltor '''is' a''' '''ruthless 'warrior who has battled his brother, Flurious, from the beginning of time to find the Jewels to the Crown of the Gods and is one of the two main antagonists and later turned secondary antagonist of ''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. He resides in heat and lives within the walls of his Volcano. His henchmen are the Lava Lizards, which he creates alongside his other monstrous creations. Biography Moltor, like his brother Flurious, was also originally human, but was transformed into a red, fire-elemental dragon-like creature when he attempted to steal the Corona Aurora and trapped in a distant planet until his eventual release years later. When he and Flurious were kids, Flurious broke Moltor's little red sled, resulting in a long-lasting grudge. His grudge with his brother has left them bitter enemies. He wishes for his brother to respect him, and in the episode "Weather or Not" tried to achieve this by taking control of the weather and flooding the planet. Moltor agrees to Flurious' suggestion that with Miratrix and Kamdor searching for the crown, the two brothers are better off working together. Together they are able to use Moltor's Zord and the Dragonizer to defeat the DriveMax Megazord and capture Mack. However, Mack used their own suspicions and hatred of each other to set them fighting again. In the specie two-part Team Up episode "Once a Ranger", Moltor later joins Thrax's Evil Alliance along with the other villains against the Rangers and combines his evil energy with the other villains to cut off the Overdrive Rangers connection to the Morphing Grid. However their plans are ruined when the Sentinel Knight recruits several Veteran Rangers and the Overdrive Rangers getting their powers back. The two teams team up to defeat the evil alliance once and for all. Moltor battled Rose and Tori and is defeated. After Thrax is defeated and is destroyed once and for all by the Sentinel Knight, the villains go their separate ways again. Despite this failed alliance, he later joined forces with the Fearcats and had much more success with them than Flurious did: constructing a Cybernetic Rex capable of defeating the DriveMax Ultrazord, capturing Ronny to use as a power source, and briefly turning the Sentinel Knight evil. In the penultimate episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive "Nothing to Lose", with his volcano lair falling apart due to Flurious' jewel, Moltor decided to lead his Lava Lizards and his final monster Magmador in an all out attack on the rangers to gain the remaining jewels. Mack arrived to get the crown from Moltor and a vicious battle ensued, which ended when the other rangers came to get Mack out. Barely surviving the battle and the destruction of his lair, Moltor came to Flurious's Ice Den with Tyzonn's fiance, Vella, and the crown. In his weakened state, Flurious was easily able to destroy Moltor and take the crown. Power Rangers: Super Legends Moltor can be seen in Power Rangers: Super Legends voiced by David Lodge. He is the villain faced in the Operation Overdrive section of both versions, and in the console version even becomes giant and fights the Drivemax Ultrazord. Personality Moltor is far more direct and aggressive than his brother; when they arrived on Earth, he attacked the Rangers directly and abducted Andrew Hartford to secure the Corona Aurora. He is responsible for far more attacks and schemes than Flurious and as a result has seen more success - he gained possession of the Corona Aurora and once stole the Compass relic right as the Rangers retrieved it. He is vicious and merciless; in his debut, he unleashed a volcanic eruption on San Angeles merely as a diversion, and in later instance killed some of his Lava Lizards just because he was angry. Despite all of this however, Moltor is shown that he can be calm if needed to be, while enemies with Fluious, he wishes for him to respect him and he is shown (this not all the time) that he can be respectful to his Lava Lizards and his monster creations (such as Volkan and Scaletex) Powers and Abilities He considers himself a warrior and is extremely strong, capable of taking on all five Rangers at once. He's every bit as strong as Kamdor, Miratrax, Mig and Benglo, but he is around even match with his brother in terms of strength and firepower, having fought him to draw when they first fought (they fight each other in later episodes, but these battles always end in a draw). * 'Teleportation: '''Moltor can teleport to any location at will. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Moltor can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Forehead Lighting Beam: '''Moltor can fire white-s, yellow colored lighting beams from his forehead, these beams are very strong, powerful enough to take out all five Rangers with ease, they also pack a devastating force, in the first part of the two-part pilot episode "Kick into Overdrive", one blast was strong enough to crack a mountain top and cause an eruption. * '''Lighting Flame Blast: '''Moltor's strongest attack, he can charge up energy and fire a massive fire ball with red colored lighting around it from his hands. * '''Magic Vision: '''He is also shown capable of wielding magic, he can fire a red blast from his eyes that can transform anyone into his servant, such as turning Tyzonn into a reptilian servant and forcing him to work under him. * '''Heat Ropes: '''Moltor can also flash his eyes and conker heat ropes to trap his enemies in. * '''Rock Dart Enlarger: '''Moltor can fire a dart-shaped rock from his finger at a monster, and can enlarge them. * '''Lighting Bolts: '''In the episode "Weather or Not", after being powered up by a Weather Machine, Moltor can conker purple colored lighting bolts. * '''Wind Blast: '''Also after being powered up from the Weather Machine, he can conker a strong gust of wind. Arsenal * '''Fire Swords: '''He wields two swords in battle. ** '''Self-Destruct Button: '''When the Giant Sea Creature got taken out, he has a button in his sword, for which when press, will cause it to self-destruct. ** '''Flame Empowerment: '''Moltor can charge up his swords with flames and swing his swords at full force. ** '''Energy Slash: '''Moltor can also charge up one of his swords with red colored energy and swing them at full force at the enemy, in the first part of the two-part episode "Face to Face", one slash was strong enough to cause a massive wound on Tyzonn's left shoulder. ** '''Lighting Beams: '''Molter can fire white-s, yellow colored lighting beams from both of his swords, similar to the ones fired from his forehead. *** '''Enemy Empowerment: '''Moltor can fire his lighting beams from his sword like before, but if fired at a Lava Lizard, it can power them up as shown in the episode "At All Cost" when he transform a Lava Lizard into Volcan. ** '''Lighting Blast: '''Moltor can also launch a blast of white-es yellow colored lighting from his sword. ** '''Mega Slash: '''Moltor's strongest attack with the swords, he can charge both of them up with flames and red colored lighting, and then after being empowered by green flames, Moltor will slash his swords at full force at the enemies, this attack covers a wide area, and is strong enough to take out all six Rangers in just one slash. * '''Mirror: '''Moltor can summon a mirror into his hands, as shown in the second part of the two-part episode "Face to Face" when he showns Tyzonn that he is now Moltor's personal reptilion servent. * '''Chiller Stones: '''Given to him by Norg in the episode "Just Like Me", Moltor can span an army of Fluious' Chillers to aid him in battle. * '''Thor's Hammer: '''In the episode "Just Like Me", Moltor posses Thor's hammer, which he can use to enlarge his Lava Lizards. * The Cybernetic Rex -Moltor's personal Zord with enough firepower to defeat the Drivemax Ultrazord extremely easily. Destroyed by the Battlefleet Megazord. Creations *Giant Sea Creature *Weather Machine Monster *Volcan *Scaletex *Tyzonn *Bullox *Blothgarr *Magmador Robots *Moltor's Zord *Dragonizer *Cybernetic Rex Family *Flurious - Brother Notes *Moltor's head resembles the Dino Megazord of ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the reason for this is because Moltor's Boukenger counterpart, King Ryuuwon, as with each primary antagonist and each individual monster of the week was visually designed as an homage to the various robots and other mecha piloted by the protagonists of the 29 previous Super Sentai Series (except for J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai), as Boukenger was the 30th anniversary series. King Ryuuwon's look was based on the Dino Megazord's counterpart, Daizyuzin of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. *As of today it remains unknown how Moltor had manages to both find and kidnap Vella, as she was in another plant, and Moltor has not yet got to meet Tyzonn. It is possible that the Fearcats give Vella to Moltor as a proof of their possible alliance when they will take the power on the Earth. * He, along with his brother, is one of the oldest PR Villains, having been active near the beginning of time. the only one who comes closest to him and Flurious in terms of age is Sledge, who was active sixty-five million years ago. * Moltor is the third main villain to be destroyed by another main villain. The first and the second are Captain Mutiny and Queen Bansheera. * Moltor chould be based upon Surtr or Surtur Fire Demon ,while his brother Flurious chould be based upon Frost Giant Yimir,since both of this 2 brothers have Ice/Fire elemental powers,but also Norse Gods (Thor & Loki) have been introduced so it is speculated that those unnamed planets in which they were imprisoned could be both Joutnhiem and Muspheliem. * His name is related to the english word "Molten", meaning "melted or made liquid by being heated to very high temperatures", just as the name meaning of his brother Flurious is related to the english word "Flurry". Appearances * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive **Episode 1: Kick into Overdrive (1) **Episode 2: Kick into Overdrive (2) **Episode 5: Weather or Not **Episode 7: At All Cost **Episode 9: Follow the Ranger **Episode 11: Face to Face (1) **Episode 12: Face to Face (2) **Episode 16: Just Like Me **Episode 17: It's Hammer Time **Episode 18: Out of Luck **Episode 19: One Gets Away **Episode 20: Once A Ranger (1) **Episode 21: Once A Ranger (2) **Episode 23: Ronny on Empty (1) **Episode 24: Ronny on Empty (2) **Episode 27: Home and Away (1) **Episode 28: Home and Away (2) **Episode 29: Way Back When **Episode 31: Nothing to Lose }} See Also de: Moltor Category:Operation Overdrive Category:PR Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:PR First Villain Category:Moltor's Forces Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:PR Dragon Themed Villains Category:Fire-elemental PR Monsters